Fix My Tie And Keep My Chin Up
by GingerTips
Summary: Gerard moves into a new apartment in Chicago, and antics ensue. Tw angst death as always and mentions of ana disorder. Pairings: Frerard, Peterick, Ryden.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys ! okay so im attempting to post this on mobile so i hope it works , there may be an issue with formatting . anyway , ive been writing this fanfiction for almost six months (in about two weeks itll be six but for now its five) and im gonna try and regularly post it . its gonna give me at least one review thats like blargheddy blargheddy its nOt wHaT mY ShIp WanTS but you have to hang in there for this fic because yeah theres one part thats a little controversial but youll know what i mean when i get to posting it. okay so. big reveal , its a bandom fic . with popular ships and then some other stuff . for a while its going to be fluff , and ill inform you when its not anymore . there will be references to self-harm and then theres gonna be sommat else but im not telling. now get on, read. dont forget to rate and review because it means a lot !**

It was a cloudy day when I stepped out of my car and rain was coming down gently as I walked around to the front of the building. I had one suitcase - filled with my clothes and my clothes only. The moving truck would be around later. I opened the door, cold air blowing on my face lightly, and I smiled.  
"exCUSE ME COMING THROUGH" came a yell from beside me, and in ran two guys. One had a top hat, tailcoat, and gloves, and the other had a newsboy cap with a ruffly shirt, tweed vest, and trousers. They pushed by me, pushing me to the side a little bit.  
"SORRY!" one yelled, and I scratched my head in confusion as they ran up the stairs.  
"I WILL GET YOU, URIE," Newsboy Cap yelled.  
"ASSHOLE, NEVERRRRR," Top Hat yelled back.  
I shrugged. At least I would have... unique neighbors.  
I fixed my red and black striped tie and made my way to my new home.

I got to my apartment and saw that it was unlocked. Which was good, since I didn't have a key.  
A sticky note was stuck to the door with "213" written in Sharpie.  
The lights were off, as expected, and there was a sliver of light coming from the window, which had its shade pulled down. I put my suitcase next to the door, looked around for a second, and walked down the hallway. My shoes clicked against the floor quietly, and dust gathered around the toe of my shoes. I smiled, at least there weren't any bugs.  
I rounded the corner, and took a peek in the bathroom. It wasn't huge or anything, but it was still a bathroom. I found my bedroom, and laid my coat on the floor, my temporary bed. The movers said it would take a day for them to get there because their truck broke down and they had to get it fixed before continuing their trip, and no, they could /not/ just put all the stuff in a different truck. So, my coat would be my bed. Yay.  
First things first. Food.  
I retrieved a granola bar from the front of my suitcase, and chomped loudly, which was satisfying and now non-consequential because, hey, alone at this house!  
Now filled on oats for what would be about the next two hours, I decided to lay on the empty living room floor and contemplate life. I laid there, peaceful and calm, when there was a knock. I smiled and got up, opening the door.  
There stood a 18-ish boy with a jacket that had a collar that stuck up to his ears, and a trucker hat on top of his orange-blonde hair. He smiled, biting his bottom lip.  
"Hi, I'm Patrick, I live in the building. Pete told me you'd be moving in today." He held out a hand, which I shook with a small laugh.  
"I'm Gerard, nice to meet you." He nodded, and pulled his trucker hat a little lower, if that was possible.  
"Pete?" I asked, wondering who he was and how he knew I was moving in.  
"Landlord, also my boyfriend." I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have to get my house key from him."  
"Well, he and some of the other neighbors are upstairs in my apartment if you wanna meet them," he said, and he pointed behind him. I nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah sure," and he linked his arm with mine and led me up the stairs.  
"So. You're on the second floor, the roof is the fourth, and I'm on the third. Stop by my house if you need something, I'm 303." I nodded, smiling. Patrick was nice, and kind.  
"Alright, the one thing to remember while you meet your new neighbors is that they don't mean to offend, hurt, or cause physical pain to you ever. They're being, well, them. This place is really fun, you'll like it. So, just be yourself to them."  
I nodded, taking mental notes as he talked.  
"Well, here we are, ready to meet some of your new neighbors?"  
"Yeah, I guess," I laughed a little and worried a bit about the physically hurting part.  
He opened his door, and led me in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, after midterms are done I'm gonna start posting on the weekends. I winged today's exams and that was okay but tomorrow is gonna be hard so wish me luck, friends. Chapters are gonna be longer but I didn't wanna post too much right now. -vic**  
His apartment was amazing.  
The walls were white, but had words painted across the entire room, covering almost all of the walls. The only thing on the walls beside the curly letters were two hooks that had a bass and a guitar resting on them. The carpets were red, and I thought my steps inside would make a squoosh sound because the color was so close to blood. There were a few white couches in a circle facing each other, with a treble clef-shaped coffee table in the middle, a few bowls of chips, juice boxes, and fruit snacks sitting on top.  
There were a group of people sitting on the couches, and I recognized Newsboy Cap and Top Hat.  
"Guys," Patrick said while pulling his hat down, "This is our new neighbor, Gerard. He's pretty cool." Everyone looked up and waved happily, everyone smiling.  
I looked at them as I stepped inside, Patrick leading me over and sitting down next to Newsboy Cap and putting me next to Top Hat.  
"Patrick, you KNOW I need to be next to Brendon," Newsboy Cap whined, pulling Top Hat, I mean Brendon, onto his lap.  
"Right, sorry Ryan." Patrick pulled down his hat, and turned to me. "Gerard, this is Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Jon, Ray, and Pete."  
I smiled at Ryan and Brendon. "We've met already." They giggled sheepishly.  
Spencer had shoulder-length dark hair, stubble to spare, and clothing that belonged in the sixties. Pinstriped collared shirt, tan trousers, leather embroidered headband across his head. He made it work.  
Jon was an average-looking person, but he was handsome all the same. He had a flowy shirt, down to his waist, tailored trousers with dark pinstripes, almost unnoticeable against the similar color of the fabric, and flip flops.  
You heard me.  
It was still cold, so he must really like those shoes.  
Ray was smiling wider than the rest, his hair looking like it could house a various number of small animals. His clothes were plain compared to everyone else's, a black jacket with a hood that had red and black stripes on the inside of it, with a plain black t-shirt underneath. He had baggy jeans that were littered with rips, and ratty Converse shoes that suited him.  
Pete was definitely different than everyone else. His hair was a smooth black, like mine but shinier, and fell just in his eyes, which were caked in eyeliner. He had a red hoodie with rips and tears and safety pins trying their hardest to keep together the larger rips, and it was pretty obvious he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath on account of his tattoos showing through the rips, a necklace-looking ring of thorns, and a bat with a heart in the middle. His jeans looked so constricting they couldn't be legal, and his Converse had so many buttons and doodles on them it was hard to tell they were black shoes.  
"So, as I was saying, Brendon, the sun doesn't orbit the Earth, the Earth orbits the sun," Ryan pleaded, his arms swinging around him for emphasis.  
"You orbit my dick," Brendon snapped.  
Ryan smirked, silent.  
Brendon turned to me, looking me over quickly. "Do you play Neopets?"  
I shook my head hesitantly, confused.  
"Shame."  
I tapped Patrick's shoulder, "What's with the juice boxes?"  
He let out a small laugh and nodded towards Brendon and Ryan.  
"They don't go without their juice."  
I laughed. This place would be nice.  
"LIL' FAGGOT, I'LL KILL YOU," I heard from behind me as the door opened and in ran a man who was practically pouncing on Brendon.  
Brendon squealed as the man clenched a fist around his neck, his eyes wide.  
"BILL," Patrick yelled, ripping him away from Brendon's neck. "Now I am sure there is a logical explanation as to why you came into my house to choke Brendon and call him something I want you to apologize to him right now for!"  
Bill scoffed a sad excuse for an apology before screeching "HE WRECKED MY BEATLES RECORD!"  
Patrick turned his head slowly towards Brendon, an eyebrow raised.  
Brendon sat there with wide eyes and a pitiful face.  
"Uh, well, uhm, you see, I," he stuttered.  
"SEE HE'S NOT EVEN DENYING IT HE WRECKED MY VINYL."  
Patrick looked back at Bill.  
"Sergeant Pepper's or Yellow Submarine?"  
"SERGEANT FUCKING PEPPER."  
Patrick released his grip.  
"You brought this on yourself, Brendon."


End file.
